


Kłopoty małżeńskie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [72]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Albo pre-slash, Episode: s03e16 Kekoa (Warrior), F/M, Humor, M/M, McDanno w domyśle, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, tak niby wygląda, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath ma dość kłótni tej dwójki. Jak widać każdy może mieć kłopoty w raju</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłopoty małżeńskie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jak pies z kotem, czyli o wielkiej miłości do...  
> 23.07 22:40
> 
> Miałam tego nie pisać, a nie mogłam się powstrzymać....  
> Betowała: wrotka777

– Nie uwierzysz, co ona znowu zrobiła!   
          Danny musiał na moment odstawić słuchawkę od ucha. McGarrett miał dziwną manię darcia się, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewał.   
– Steve, o co znowu chodzi? Czy nie miałeś spędzić tego wieczoru z Cath i...  
– Umówiła się z nim na randkę! Z facetem, którego wynająłem by ją śledził! – wydzierał się dalej, nie zważając na partnera.  
– Mam nadzieję, że masz na myśli swoją matkę, a nie Cath. Z tego co wiem, jej jeszcze nie śledzisz.  
– Jak ona mogła? – Steve ciągnął dalej, ignorując go. – Jeszcze śmiała powiedzieć bym nie czekał do późna? Co oni zamierzają tam niby robić???  
          Williams westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że to będzie ciążka przeprawa.  
– Wiesz, jak chcesz to mogę ci wyjaśnić, co dwójka dorosłych ludzi robi w takich sytuacjach. Ale chyba, ty i Cath znacie kilka zabaw dla dorosłych – zauważył.  
– Tak, ale...   
          Nagle wypowiedź się urwała, po czym Danny usłyszał Cath. Najwidoczniej i ona miała dość tego krzyku.  
– Raczej nie liczyłabym, że Steve wie jak wyglądają zabawy dla dorosłych. Ostatnio zachowuje się delikatnie mówiąc jak dziecko – rzuciła od razu, ignorując zaprzeczenia słyszane w tle. – Sądziłam, że ty, jako jego stary partner upewnisz się, że jednak będzie przeszkolony.   
          Danny zaniemówił, podobnie zresztą jak Steve, który zamilkł nagle w tle. Tego się po niej nie spodziewali.  
– Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego wasze małżeństwo przechodzi takie kłopoty. Chyba musicie to omówić w cztery oczy, a wtedy Steve powinien zrozumieć, dlaczego jego matka nie wróci przed północą.  
          Williams westchnął i pokiwał głową sam do siebie. Jak zawsze, to on tu był najgorszy.  
– Nie bój się, jeszcze będziesz chciała go z powrotem. A teraz mogłabyś przekazać mu telefon? Jeszcze dobrze na niego nie nawrzeszczałem – zauważył.  
          Ostatnie, co usłyszał nim telefon został przekazany Steve'owi, to jej śmiech i jego złorzeczenia. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.


End file.
